La sonrisa de Aizawa
by reyvagabundo90
Summary: One-Shot/Es imposible hacer sonreír a Shota Aizawa, eso es justamente lo que le atrae a Emi Fukukado de él.


Segunda historia yeah!

La pareja de esta publicación será ( redobles de tambores): el siempre serio y analítico pero muy sensual y querido SHOTA AIZAWA, alias Eraserhead, con la muy sonriente, alegre, carismática y muy hermosa EMI FUKUKADO, alias .

 _ **La sonrisa de Aizawa**_

Sólo había una cosa lograba hacer sonreír a Shota Aizawa y era mentirle a sus alumnos diciéndoles siempre que se trataba de una "trampa lógica" para que ellos progesaran en su camino de ser héroes profesionales. Fuera de eso, no había nadie capaz de lograr que él sonriera ni mucho menos que se riera de un chiste, esa fue la razón por la que se interesó en él. La chica, capaz de hacer reír a cualquier persona con su quirk, se propuso poder sacarle una risa o por lo menos dibujarle una curva en su rostro con un chiste. Pero entre más intentaba, y más fracasaba, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas sobre Aizawa: tenía bastante tolerancia con respecto a sus chistes, descubrió las cosas que le gustaban, como los gatos, y cuales le daban disgustos, ejemplo la prensa, lo vió con otros ojos a como lo miraba la mayoría de la gente, él no era extraño, malhumorado, ni tampoco frío, para ella, él era realmente inteligente, alguien que se preocupa por sus alumnos, una persona muy fuerte, sincero y con una geniuna voluntad de héroe. Éso fue lo que lo enamoró de él y comenzara a coquetearle entre medio de sus bromas, insistiendo con mayor frecuencia pero nunca siendo tomada en serio.

Para Aizawa, los coqueteos de Emi no eran más que otras bromas con el propósito de molestarlo, como siempre había hecho. Nunca pudo verle lo gracioso a sus chistes, pero lo soportaba porque a pesar de su actitud que podía resultar molesta, él en verdad le agradaba su presencia aunque no lo admitiera.

Un día, Aizawa estaba en su casa, eran alrededor de las 20:00 hs, preparando los temas de la clase 1-A cuándo llamaron a su puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una caja color naranja, con dos orificios en la tapa en el suelo, miró a todos lados para encontrar a alguien que posiblemente hubiera colocado esa caja, no había ninguna persona cerca. Miró extrañado la caja mientras la tomaba y se metía a su casa. Una vez dentro, se sentó en un sofa con una mesa en frente donde depósito la caja, la abrió y se encontró con un gatito color de pelaje negro y ojos verdes con un sobre enganchado en una correa de color rojo. Al abrir el sobre y sacar la carta se puso a leerla con mucha atención, mientras acariciaba el gato entre sus piernas, la carta decía:

" _ **Querido Shota Aizawa: Hola Eraser! Soy yo, Emi Fukukado mejor conocida , pero eso tú ya lo sabes jajajaja...**_

Aizawa al leer eso le dió un tic nervioso en el ojo, era evidente que en verdad era ella.

 _ **...como sea, te escribo esta carta para invitarte a cenar el día de mañana en el restaurant nuevo enfrente de tu oficina. Estaré ahí esperándote a las 21:00 hs, si no vas, entenderé que no sientes nada por mí y no volveré a molestarte con chistes ni a coquetearte. Te espero y ojalá me tomes en serio por una vez. Nos vemos, Shota.**_

 _ **Pd: El gato es un obsequio porque sé que te encantan. Y también sé que no es tu estilo, pero trata de ir lo más arreglado que puedas. Besos."**_

Aizawa dejó la carta en la mesa y colocó sus manos unidas a la altura de su mentón, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, en una posición pensativa. Estaba realmente confundido por la actitud de Joke. Por un lado, sino iba obtendría la paz y tranquilidad que tanto deseaba y no tendría que ir a un lugar que no es de su agrado pero iba a perder su actitud alegre, bromista, coqueta y extrovertida. Y por el otro lado, si iba tendría que molestarse en arreglarse e ir a ese restaurant y lo que ganaría es exactamente la actitud molesta de Emi. Ya habiendo evaluado los pros y contras de sus posibilidades, suspiró con cansancio, si fuera lógico elegiría por no ir y perder esa actitud molesta de Joke pero sí lo hacía no sólo perdía eso sino también a ella, a , a Emi Fukukado. Esa idea aterraba de una manera que Shota Aizawa no esperaba y decidió que por esta vez actuaría siguiendo sus sentimientos. Miró la carta en la mesa.

"Bien Joke, nos vemos mañana" pensó Aizawa mientras guardaba la carta.

Al día siguiente, en una noche agradable, Aizawa salió de su oficina vestido con una camisa mangas largas de color amarillo crema, un pantalón café con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, también se había peinado todo su pelo hacía atrás. Se quedó afuera del restaurant esperando a Emi mientras usaba el celular para entretenerse, eran ya las 21:00 hs.

Aizawa seguía distraído mirando mirando su celular cuando de repente escucha su nombre, alguien lo llamaba, levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con algo que sus ojos no podían creer.

Es ella, se había puesto un vestido color violeta, unos zapatos rojos con tacones, no traía su bandana naranja, se había maquillado y se había cortado el cabello (similar a cuándo aparece por primera vez en el festival deportivo).

Cuándo la vio en ese momento, Shota quedó impresionado con los ojos más abiertos que cuando borraba quirks y pensó que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Por su parte, Emi estaba también estaba muy impresionada por lo bien que se veía Aizawa y estaba muy felíz de ver que había aceptado su invitación.

-Hola Eraser, que bueno aceptaras venir-dijo Emi con entusiasmo y con algo de rumor en las mejillas.

-N-no me llames así, no estamos como héroes-dijo Aizawa con avergonzado y algo irritado porque lo llamó por su nombre clave en un lugar público-Llámame sólo Shota-dijo finalmente.

-Claro!-dijo Joke más que emocionada-Entonces llámame Emi también-dijo.

Luego de esa charla, entraron al restaurant y se sentaron en una mesa ubicada en el centro, pidieron la comida y la bebida al mesero; cuándo se fue quedó un silencio incómodo.

-Cómo crees que me veo? Shota-preguntó Joke para romper el hielo.

-Te ves muy bien Emi-dijo muy sincero y un poquito rojo Aizawa.

-E-en s-serio? B-b-bueno, gracias-dijo una muy sonrojada Joke.

De pronto, su nuevo tema de conversación fue su trabajo como profesores, iniciado por Shota, hasta que llegó la comida. Disfrutaron la buena comida del lugar mientras seguían hablando, no sólo del trabajo, sino también de otros temas relacionados al ámbito personal con alguna que otra broma de Emi que no le hacían gracia a Shota. Pero no importaba porque el ambiente entre ellos dos era muy relajado, tanto que se fueron soltando, conversando con más fluidez y tranquilidad. Y así lo hicieron hasta terminar toda la comida y pagar la cuenta, la cual decidieron pagar la mitad cada uno, después salieron del establecimiento.

-Fue una noche maravillosa Shota. Gracias por haber venido.-dijo Emi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aizawa se quedó mirandola antes de responder-Si, lo fue Joke-dijo finalmente.

-Oye, dijiste que no…-fue interrumpida Emi al recibir un beso sorpresa de Shota.

Al principio estaba sorprendida, luego fue correspondiendo el beso, el cual era bastante apasionante que debieron separse solamente para tomar aire. Así quedaron, abrazados,.mirandose fijamente a los ojos, sintieron que el mundo se detenía y que nada importaba más que ese momento. Ese momento, en el que Shota Aizawa sonrió.

-Caíste, deberías ver tu cara-dijo Eraser.

La palabra sorpresa NO alcanzaría para describir la cara que puso Joke al verlo de esa forma, que luego le siguió un sonrojo muy llamativo al pensar que esa expresión lo hacía más guapo, y finalmente sonrió junto con él.

-Tramposo-dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Emi Fukukado, otra víctima de una "trampa lógica" de Aizawa.


End file.
